Nothing
by MoonIllusion
Summary: All during his life time all Sasuke did was nothing. But when fate grants him a chance at love with his kitsune will he again do nothing? Or will he finally grasp onto it with both hands. Lemony content my friends ;)


Nothing.

That's all Sasuke ever did.

And that's all Sasuke _would_ do when time came to pass.

Especially when it came to a blue-eyed blond.

He did nothing when they first met.

He had done nothing when he saw him pining after the pink haired banshee that was always attached to his arm whenever she got the chance.

He had done nothing when he saw how heart-broken he was when she chose Sasuke over him.

He had done nothing when he saw how the villagers treated him.

He had done nothing when he saw him cry silent tears where he thought no one could see him.

The only time he had done _something _is when he fled the village in pursuit of strength.

And that was the worst _thing _he had ever done.

It broke his heart as he saw those baby blues filled with confusion and hurt directed at him.

He had never wished so _badly_, that he _had_ done _**nothing**_. When he aimed that Chidori at Naruto's chest.

He wanted to die.

So badly.

He never thought that his heart could heart that badly as he saw the blond go down for the final time.

It was like his soul had been ripped out his chest.

Which is why he had done absolutely nothing the final time Naruto came back for him and let himself be dragged back to the village.

He couldn't resist the happiness that flooded the blond's eyes the moment Sasuke agreed to go back with him.

Sigh.

Those eyes would be the death of him.

He couldn't resist them or the joy in them.

And it was for that very same reason Sasuke allowed himself to be brought before the Hokage, thrown into jail for six months and then house arrest for another two and treated like utter scum by the village for another two years.

But still he could do nothing as it was all for the sake of his true beloved.

Which is why when Sakura finally agreed to date Naruto, he didn't show any of his emotions but instead smiled at the blond when he had told him jumping up and down joyously like a little school boy.

Heh. His kit was so cute sometimes. Though he rather him jump up and down joyously on _something else_ entirely.

Naruto asked him why he was smiling so broadly once while he was having these kind of thoughts. Sasuke had just smirked and said he wouldn't understand. Which of course got the blond more riled up and drove him to pester the raven _more _but Sasuke had remained tight-lipped about it and so he had just stomped his feet and pouted at him.

Sasuke had to pray to Buddha to stop him from jumping the blond right there and then. How he wanted to nibble on that sweet pout and just get a _**taste b**_ut he couldn't. Because if he did he would break the delicate balance that is their friendship and he didn't think he could handle it if that happened.

So he did nothing and just watched his blond from a far. Keeping his lust and feelings under wraps. Content with the fact that the blond just wasn't meant for him.

Which is why when it was announced that Naruto and Sakura were going to get married. Sasuke again did nothing. He slapped Naruto on the back and embraced him in a bone crushing hug saying words of congratulations even though on the inside he felt like he was being torn apart.

It was as if someone drilled a whole right through his chest. But all he could do was nothing.

When the day of the wedding arrived, Sasuke decided he wouldn't go. If he couldn't have Naruto then he sure as hell wouldn't go and watch someone else _take_ him. And that was something he could damn well _do. _

He would just tell Naruto and Sakura that he suddenly got a case of diarrhea or something when they come back from the honeymoon and therefore he wasn't able to go. If they asked why he didn't come and see them off at the harbor for their honeymoon he would then say because he rather he and Naruto fucking each other not them . Consequences be damned.

So he there he was laying down in bed pining for a man that was marrying another at this moment and there was nothing he could do.

He was just about to forgo trying to sleep naturally and just chuck down a whole set of sleeping pills and hopefully drug himself into sleep when his doorbell rang. Now you could imagine how confused Sasuke was when he went to open his door and there standing in his doorway of all things was the very _man _who he was pining for and was suppose to be getting _married_!

They just stared at each other for a moment until Naruto launched himself at Sasuke the force of which sent them tumbling to floor. Sasuke was totally flabbergasted.

Just what the hell was going on?

"N-N-Naruto?" Sasuke choked out sounding confused. Naruto never acted this way with him before even though they were best friends. Naruto responded by clutching on to Sasuke even harder as if he was afraid that if he let go Sasuke would disappear forever.

"I-I-I couldn't do it Sasuke." Naruto whispered against his chest. "I couldn't marry her."

Sasuke was speechless, he was at a loss for words. He was about to say something when the next thing that came from Naruto's lips rocked his world even more.

"I couldn't marry her Sasuke."He said in a breath barely above a whisper."When I love you"

Sasuke felt like all the wind was knocked out of him when he heard those words. He almost didn't believe what he was hearing at first.

_N-N-Naruto loves_ _me?  
_

Sasuke was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even realized Naruto had moved into a kneeling position and was now staring at Sasuke, those big blue oceans misting with tears.

_W-W-Why is he crying? Sasuke wondered. _

"I'm sorry."He croaked out mistaking Sasuke's lack of response for rejection. "I shouldn't have said anything. Gosh I'm so stupid. You must think the whole thing is disgusting huh? You probably hate me now" Naruto rattled on. "I won't blame you if you don't want to be friends any-" But he was cut off as his face was grabbed firmly. Rising into a kneeling position, Sasuke stared deep into Naruto's eyes. Searching for something.

"Naruto.." Sasuke choked out. "W-What was that you said earlier? Could you please repeat it."

Naruto blinked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Repeat what? The thing about not wanting to be friends anymore?"

"NO!" Sasuke almost shouted. Desperate to hear him say the words." The _other_ thing ! The reason why you can't marry Sakura."

"Oh. Because I love you Sasuke." He said honestly his eyes never wavering from Sasuke's. "I've loved you for so long."

Then he smiled. "I'm sorry that I do but I can't stop." His words were sincere and honest and came from the heart. Naruto _loved _Sasuke... but... _it doesn't look like he loves me back though. _

That was why the next thing truly managed to surprise him.

They were both on the floor again but this time Naruto was the one to hit the hard surface first, as Sasuke crashed their lips together. Naruto let out a startled moan at the contact, eyes going wide as the raven kissed him.

"S-S-S-Sasuke.." Naruto sputtered breaking the kiss.

Sasuke's response was quick and harsh.

"Shut up Naruto." He growled and once again crashed their lips together. Forcing Naruto's lips open so he could taste the blond. His tongue reveling the warm moist cavern. Naruto let out a soft mewl.

He still couldn't believe it. He was kissing Sasuke. _Sasuke! _Of all people and he loved it. He let out harsh moan as Sasuke's spare hand fondled the growing bulge in his pants.

Sasuke snarled against Naruto's mouth, his control waning at the blond's seductive sounds. Moaning his name Naruto tangled his fingers in the dark locks that haunted his dreams at night. Reveling in the feel. He kissed Sasuke harder. Their tongues in a tug a war for dominance.

Sasuke was hard. Painfully so. And it didn't help as Naruto let out sharp hiss and bucked his hips upwards against Sasuke's straining erection. Sasuke groaned, grinding downwards against the blond's hips. Both hissing as their bulging erections grounded against each other.

Sasuke felt his control slipping. If he didn't stop soon he would take the blond right then and there.

"Naruto" He hissed breaking the kiss. " Bedroom. Now."

Naruto didn't have to be told twice.

Moaning softly he looked up at Sasuke and said softly "I'll meet you there." And then vanished in a puff of smoke underneath Sasuke. Sasuke followed not long after.

He groaned at that the sight that greeted him when he appeared in his room. Naruto was sprawled out on the bed, his blond hair messy and strands of it falling into his eyes. He looked utterly delectable laid out like that. Sasuke could barely contain his rising excitement.

"Strip. Now." He growled.

Moaning at the harsh command, Naruto immediately started stripping off his clothes,stopping when he reached his boxers. Smiling playfully at Sasuke he started to slowly take of his boxers not once taking his eyes off of Sasuke's. Giving a last sexy wiggle of his hips the garment was off and discarded on the floor. He grinned mischievously at Sasuke.

_Oh. _Sasuke thought. His little kitsune wanted to play did he ? He smirked. _Two could play at that game. _

Walking slowly towards his kit,Sasuke slowly began to strip down his garments until he was only in a pair of black boxers. He smirked as he saw Naruto's eyes cloud over with lust as he looked him up and down.

_Seems I'm not the only one whose impatient._

Smirking inwardly, Sasuke quickly closed the distance between them and climbed slowly on the bed until he was hovering over a now very excited Naruto. His nipples stiff and ripe for the taking. He grazed his teeth over one pink nub, smirking when he had the pleasure of hearing one of his blond's delectable moans as he shivered in ecstasy.

Drawing the heated flesh into his mouth, Sasuke began to suckle the stiffened peak ;swirling his tongue over the heated flesh kissing it. Naruto couldn't get enough of it. He moaned at every touch,every kiss, ever tingle Sasuke left on his skin. And when that wonderful mouth drifted lower; to a particular sensitive spot on his body, Naruto lost it.

Moans filled the air as heated flesh met cold as deft fingers skillfully brought him to a climax. He had the grace to blush as Sasuke removed his fingers to taste his essence. He blushed even harder when Sasuke seemed to savor the taste.

_"Mmmm" _He hummed as he lapped up the creamy liquid. "_ Delicious."_ he purred.

Naruto moaned. He swore he was turning into some kind of pervert if the sight of a Sasuke licking his jizz was turning him on.

Sasuke lipped his lips.

Naruto shivered.

_Scratch that._

_Everything_ about Sasuke turned him.

_There was just something about that man. _

Naruto shivered again. This was beginning to turn into a habit.

Sasuke let out a little sigh of content as he eased Naruto's legs part, once he got a clear view of his winking entrance he put his fingers between those tanned lips.

"Suck." He commanded.

His eyes narrowed at the tone but nevertheless Naruto did as he was told. Once Sasuke's fingers were covered in a generous amount of spit, he positioned them at Naruto's entrance. Staring into twin whirpools of his lover, Sasuke slowly pushed one digit in.

Naruto tensed. He scrunched his face and bit his lip, apparently this was more painful then he thought. Seeing his lover's distress, Sasuke quickly reached down and captured his lover's lips with his own, kissing his way up Naruto's jaw.

"Shush." He whispered soothingly. " It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. Just relax, yeah just like that." Sasuke cooed,kissing Naruto's forehead softly.

Once Naruto had relaxed visibly, he eased in another finger,leaning down to suckle on Naruto's plump lips. Naruto had gotten used to the foreign feeling that Sasuke's fingers gave him, it no longer hurt just felt.. weird.

And it seemed Sasuke was searching for something though he had no idea what when Sasuke's fingers suddenly hit the hidden spot in his body. Jaw going slack, Naruto had to bit back a scream as he bucked off the bed in pleasure, desperately plunging back down Sasuke's fingers. Needing to experience that pleasure again.

Sasuke just watched as Naruto wantonly threw himself back on those fingers,smirking as he impaled himself further on the sleek digits.

Wasting no time in pleasing his lover,Sasuke deftly added another finger into Naruto's smoldering heat and had Naruto writhing in pleasure in no time,assaulting his senses and drinking in his pleasured moans.

_Oh God. _

It wasn't before long that Sasuke himself was starting to feel the strain.

_He's so tight! _

Sasuke moaned out loud,he couldn't wait to be encased in that tight heat. Slipping out his fingers, he blindly searched around for the container on his dresser,blatantly ignoring Naruto's protest of _"No! Don't stop! Uggh! You stupid teme!" _

Fingers finally enclosing on a small tube,Sasuke wasted no time in squirting the clear liquid onto his fingers and was soon lathering the cold substance on his hard member, eyes never leaving Naruto.

Naruto gulped at the scene.

"You want it." It wasn't a question but a statement.

But still he nodded his head anyway desperate to feel what it was like to be taken by a man.

Smirking, Sasuke slowly positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. Teasing his puckered hole with his cock. Naruto moaned.

"Sasuke.. don't tease me put in me. I want you so much."

Sasuke grinned at the desperate tone of his kitsune's voice. It made it all so much the better when Naruto sounded like that. Assuring Sasuke that he was not the only one who wanted it. Just when he was about to push in a shrill scream pierced the air.

_"YOU ASSHOLE!"_

Both figures froze. Standing in the doorway, tall and proud with her head in the air was Sakura. Face red and contorted in rage. She was still in her wedding dress. Neji and Kiba were standing behind her both with equal looks of shock on their faces.

_"Just what is going on here!" Sakura roared. _

* * *

**Annnnddd cut!**

**Hehehehehe Will I continue? Cuz this was orginally meant to be a one-shot.**

**Only the reviews can tell ;)**


End file.
